mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grays
' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'League affiliations''' |-sizcache="0" sizset="0" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="0"| *'Can-Am League' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Name' |-sizcache="0" sizset="1" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="1"| *'The Grays (2005, 2007)' |- | |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"| |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Team Colors' |-sizcache="0" sizset="2" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="2"| *'Black, Gray, Yellow' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Ballpark' |-class="adr" sizcache="0" sizset="3" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="3"| *''' Traveling Team ' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Championships''' |-sizcache="0" sizset="4" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="4"| *'League titles:' None |- |colspan="2" align="left"| |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Owner(s)/Operated By:' Can-Am League |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'General Manager:' League-owned, no GM |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Manager:' Chris Carminucci (2005), Dan Shwam (2007) |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Media:Not Applicable'' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'''Website:Grays Website |}' '''The Grays' were a professional independent baseball team. They were a traveling team which played in the Canadian-American Association of Professional Baseball, an independent league not affiliated with Major League Baseball. The team started play in the 2005 season due to an uneven number of teams in the Can-Am League, but was disbanded in 2006, with whatever roster was left being dispersed to the Sussex Skyhawks. They returned to action in 2007 as the tenth Can-Am team and again were disbanded when the league contracted for the 2008 season. The team was last managed by Dan Shwam, who joined the Grays after a stint with the United Baseball League's Laredo Broncos. Shwam had prior experience in the Can-Am League's predecessors, the Northeast League and Northern League East, managing the Mohawk Valley Land Sharks, Newburgh Night Hawks, Elmira Pioneers, and Catskill Cougars. Shwam led the Pios to the 1997 Northeast League championship, and won a second championship in the Central Baseball League in 2003 with the Jackson Senators. The team played both home and away games but, since they were a traveling team with no home base, home games were played in the opposing team's stadium with the Grays batting last The Grays came into existence in April 2005, when the Can-Am League terminated the membership of the Bangor Lumberjacks, who had said they did not have the resources to operate for the season. The team's roster at the time became the roster for the Grays (unlike the year before when the Aces, who replaced the Allentown Ambassadors, were not able to keep their team intact), and Chris Carminucci was hired as their manager. Playing in a 96 game split season, the Grays were competitive in the first half, finishing with an even 23-23 record and placing 7 games behind the front running Quebec Capitales. However, the bottom fell out in the second half, and the Grays finished with a 10-36 second half record, 19 games out of first place. The Grays were disbanded in the 2005-2006 offseason, with part of its roster being absorbed by the expansion Sussex Skyhawks. The Grays were one of two teams to fold that offseason (the Elmira Pioneers was the other; Sussex and the Atlantic League's Nashua Pride (now known as the American Defenders of New Hampshire) joined the league in their places). Along with the Atlantic City Surf, the Grays were part of the Can-Am League's expansion in 2007. The team failed once again to make the playoffs, and after the season the team joined the New Haven County Cutters and North Shore Spirit in suspending operations and made their players available in a dispersal draft. The Grays did not return in 2009 despite further contraction of the Can-Am League which left an uneven amount of teams in the league.